


Finding Love and Hope

by Mickae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Ginny Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Hidden Lineage, Hidden Parentage, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood!Harry, Pureblood!Lilly, Pureblood!Severus, Seer!Lily, Severitus, Sub Harry, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lileas Potter hid something precious from both her son and her lover Severus. Changes occur that cause Petunia Dursely to doubt her adopted sister’s son heritage. Harry begins a journey to discover who he is and how to end the Wizarding World’s war with its  two halves. But what will happen when the Wizarding World learns of Harry’s secrets and that their savior is more then he seems and more than anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night A Million Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hidden Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214545) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 



> All Characters, places and Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling.  
> I just play in the universe and earn no money.  
> The Lullaby is Walking on the Air by Chole Agnew I own nothing.  
> Also Thank you to LadySlytherin for inspiring me with The Hidden Prince it is one of my favorite fanfictions.  
> There is no beta so all my mistakes are my own so any critique is appreciated.

        Lileas Vallis MacDougal was not nervous it the was the night before her wedding to James Potter. It would protect Severus and her unborn baby. A boy she planned to name Amranthus Silas Prince. His father preferred going by Prince instead of Snape. Lazing in the hot tub she sipped her wine. She did not have to worry about causing a birth defect she was a witch. Leaning her head back she smiled as she heard Severus enter this would be their last night as lovers at least till the war was over.

        Laying in the silken sheets she snuggled Severus while he slept. Thinking of all the lies Albus Dumbledore was responsible for. He was the reason she was sorted into Gryffindor, and had adopted her to muggles. But without that she would not had met her Severus and while she knew she would never be his mate she could give him a child. She ran her hand around her stomach. She would not tell him, Severus needed to be safe as did her future son. “I love you Sev, I am doing this to protect your future. I know you will be a good father to him.” She whispered closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

        Dressed in her wedding gown Lileas placed the blue green combs in that Serverus had given her. Placing the veil on next she looked at herself in the mirror. “You look lovely glowing, truly glowing.” Lileas smiled turning to look over at Narcissa speaking softly. “Thank you Cissa, how is little Draco?” she asked with a soft smile. Lately the young veela would be fussy and would not settle till he saw his aunt Lileas. Lileas herself suspected it was due to Amranthus being Draco’s mate. She kept those to herself though. “He is being fussy, Lucius says it is because he is teething but his little dragon does not wake him before dawn.” She smiled at Narcissa’s laugh. “You better get out there Cissa, thank you for all your help look after Sev for me please?” she begged softly. “Of Course Lileas, I will make sure he stays safe.” With a wink Narcissa left the room and began her walk while Lileas waited for the Bridal March to begin.

        After Amranthus had been born Lileas placed a charm on him. It would not wear off till her son was nine. Going to Gringott’s Lileas held little Harry otherwise known as Amranthus close to her. She and James would be going into hiding soon she needed these documents kept safe till it was time for Amranthus to learn his true heritage. “Lady Potter how may I be of assistance today?” Her green eyes found the source of the voice Nagnuk their vault manager. “May your gold flow freely Nagnuk, I have documents that need to be kept safe.” She sat in the chair waiting for the goblin to respond. “May your enamies fall at your voice Madame Potter, I take it these are the documents we discussed before your heir was born?” it was not really a question as it was truth. “Yes the first are the original birth documents for Amranthus Silas Prince along with this letter, that are to be owled to Severus Prince Lord of the Ancient House of Prince when Amranthus turns nine years of age but only if he is not present for the reading of the wills. If he is present they will be presented to him. Next is a copy of the original birth documents for my son that are to be mailed to him with this letter when he turns nine years of age. Lastly Lord James Potter’s will and my will. Lord Potter has also requested that Amranthus shall be his heir and take over the Potter Lordship upon his death.” She finished making sure the documents where sorted. “Gringott’s Wizarding Bank thanks you for your business Lady Potter, may the earth tremble beneath you.” It was a good as a be safe from the goblins. “May your coffers be lined with the treasures of your enemies Nagnuk.” She bowed after getting up and allowed herself to be seen out. Into Hiding she would go with her son and legacy.

        Samhain when the veil was its thinnest between the world of the living and the dead. Lileas smiled washing Amranthus singing a soft lullaby to her little prince. “I'm holding very tight, I'm riding in the midnight blue, I'm finding I can fly so high above with you, Far across the world, The villages go by like dreams, The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams, Children gaze open mouthed, Taken by surprise, Nobody down below believes their eyes.” She slide the onesie on her squirming son laying him in the dark oak crib. Lileas was worried Samhain always seemed to bring bad things with it at least to her. It was than she heard the door fly off his hinges. “Lily take Harry and Run!” she could hear James scream. Marvolo had found them. She still did not have an idea as to why their ally started man hunting them. Drowning out the duel she began to caste the old magic she found in the Potter Library. Once the casting was done she faced down her former ally with menacing green eyes. “I will not stand aside.” Her voice laced with her anger and pain of betrayal. “Avada Kedava.” A flash of green light and she fell to the floor. Into Death’s warm embrace. Her soul watched as the Killing curse rebounded causing Voldemort’s soul to shatter. Her son and lover where safe for now.

        No one would know of the work of Lileas Vallis Potter nee MacDougal, not until her son was nine years of age. Then the men in her life would be reunited and they would both have happy lives with their mates. It pained Lileas to watch Severus grieve for her. But he would be happy soon once Marvolo’s sanity was returned to him. Then and only then would everything fall together. Her men would have a hard road ahead of them.

 

 

 


	2. Author's Note and Poll

First off let me say I am so so very sorry guys.  
If you are still reading and patiently waiting a chapter, again I am sorry for the delay.  
I spent last month moving and before that my friends got me hooked on another series.  
However I have a Poll for you. I am trying to decide on what creature Harry and Severus will be, there is also an open panel for Draco right now the only idea I have for him is veela.  
So with that on the air. I will leave the polling to you people in the comments while I finish up the partially wrote chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfiction that I have published.  
> Lily Evans is know as Lileas Vallis MacDougal (Pureblood Family of Ravenclaws)  
> Harry Potter is known as Amranthus Silas Prince.  
> Amranthus is a catkin type flower often known as Amranth that is used for cereal, and dyes. It is an ornamental flower and one of the subspecies is know as the Prince's Feather. The plant ranges in color from purple to gold with red and green the spectrum.


End file.
